Paranormally Abnormal
by EyeLuffYou
Summary: Declan is Jason Hawes niece and a member of Ghost Hunters Academy. She is way hot for teacher Dave Tango. Will Jay find out what his niece and Tango do when cameras turn off. *Summery sucks story is better read!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story there ain't a lot of Ghost Hunters fic's so I'm adding one. Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Name: Declan Isabella Shay

Age: 18

Appearance: brownish red hair, blue eyes, 5'2"

* * *

"Hi I'm Declan Shay, I attend Boston University where I am majoring in history, and I've been investigating the paranormal for about three years now." I smiled at the camera.

"That was good Dex thanks." the producer gave me a smile as I walked by.

"Hey you survived" Steve laughed as I entered the room holding Steve, Tango and the rest of the Ghost Hunters Academy students. Taking a seat next to Dave.

"See Dex not so bad" he whispered in my ear giving my hand a squeeze when no one was looking.

Dave Tango was my everything. Only problem was we had to keep _us_ a secret. Not only did the Syfy channel disapprove of any of the GHA students having a relationship with their teachers, but also the founders of the TAPS team and the original ghost hunters Jay and Grant were against me dating period.

See I am Jay's niece, he is to me Uncle Jason, and Grant is my Uncle G. I kinda used the fact that I was in with the TAPS team already to get onto Ghost Hunters Academy. When Uncle Jay said that they where starting GHA I immediately wanted to be on it.

"Come on Uncle Jay please" I begged following him around the TAPS headquarters.

"Dex why do you need to be on the show? You have no reason really." I rolled my eyes

"I don't have that much experience investigating and this is what I need. I wanna join TAPS someday and this would help a great deal with that." I said plopping into the ugly colored blue green chair in his and Grant office.

"Dexie's got a point Jay." Grant said from his desk.

"See Uncle G agrees." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support brother." he rubbed his eyes."The same rules will apply to you just like with the other students, screw up once and you are gone." I jumped up.

"Oh thank you thank you " I tackled him in a hug. Then through myself at Grant. You have no idea how much I love you guys."

"I'm sure Steve will be happy to know you are coming along." Grant joked. I took off running down the hall nearly knocking over Kris Williams on the way to Stave and Tangos office.

"Sorry Kris" I called out over my shoulder.

"Steve" I popped my head into the cracked door.

"Nope just me." Dave said sitting at his desk. My heart beat speed up a little. I've been crushing on Tango awhile now.

"Oh okie dokie." I turned to leave

"Hey I'm not good enough to talk to!" he called after me.

"Jeez I'll talk to ya." I sat I Steve's chair.

"What did you need to tell Steve?" I looked up at him. I bit my lip an odd habit I had formed while around him.

"Uncle Jay and Uncle G said that I could join the GHA team" He gave me a sweet smile. The one thing about Dave is he's a total sweetie head to toe.

"Well be spending a lot more time together then huh?" I bit my lip again.

"Yeah.....So umm ….yeah I'm gonna go find Steve and piss him off." I mumbled. Being around him makes me nervouse.

**Kinda short but its the first chapie next will be longer. Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the lack of anything really please forgive and review.

* * *

**I sat in the GHA bus along with the rest of the investigators in training. Already the second investigation and I cant stand the other two girls in the bus Susan and Heathyr. Kris and Karl were cool and Ben was kinda geeky but nice.

"Guys ready for this You know where we are headed right?." Steve asked. A chorus of 'No's and not a clue's' followed. We were heading to Wilmington, NC to the USS North Carolina. Little miss psychic covered her ears while we were told the claims that happened at the ship. I was happy to finally be free of Heathyr and her stupid 'Physic remember, I don't need to hear the claims' bullshit when we reached the battle ship.

"Ok guys lets get the equipment." Tango stood by my side as I grasped a heavy case. "Got it Dex?" I looked at him and nodded.

We walked up the ramp onto the ship deck. " Heathyr will you be joining us?" Steve asked. She spluttered out the bias bull shit again opting to not join the tour.

I rolled my eyes getting a nudge from Chris who noticed. "I saw that" I grinned up at him, and I mean I had to look up the dude was fucking massive compared to me.

"I've done nothing completely innocent." I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"I've heard that one before" Steve mumbled walking by us.

"I 'eard that" I called after him. The boys laughed while Susan rolled her eyes in good nature a smile on her face.

Steve and Tango lead us on the tour. It was weird not only did I see this ship on Ghost Hunters when I watched my Uncles but also had it described to me by them. Everyone conjugated in one area Heathyr joining us. I became interested in my chipping nail polish until I heard them say that they were gonna go basically on another tour by themselves.

"Wait what?" I asked

"We're gonna go around to find the spots where we should put the cameras and show Heathyr the hot sports.." Ben said.

"We are gonna cut our time down by basically going on another tour." No one said anything" Seriously have fun I'm gonna sit out on this." I sat down with the equipment.

"Dex where the hell is everyone?" Dave asked rounding a corner.

"Oh they went spelunking about oh an hour or so ago" I looked at my watch.

"You're kidding?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Davey" I grinned at him. "I'll go find 'em if you want." he nodded.

"Hey guys!" I called out walking down a set of steps.

"Yeah!" a voice called back

"Karl?" I walked towards the voice.

"Right here Dex" his head popped out from behind a door.

"Oh. Whats taking so long?" he shrugged heading down another deck.

"Hey Dex" Chris said as he passed me heading towards a set of steps.

"Hey guys can we talk to you for a sec?" Steve asked coming form the upper deck. Everyone gathered around the bottom of the landing. I ended up sandwiched between Chris and Ben. I felt so tiny.

"So what exactly is going on right now?" Steve asked

"Well were figuring out where to set up central command, where to place the camera's and also showing Heathyr all the hot spots."

"You've been on the tour right?" Dave asked Heathyr. Way to go Davey.

"I don't get that this tour is specifically for my purpose. I still pull my own weight with setting up"

"Nothing set up. Zero is set up" Steve argued. Heathyr started talking over him and thats what got my blood boiling. I love the Ghost Hunters team they are my family and not showing enough respect to someone, it doesn't matter who they are pisses me off. Being that it was Steve was an added bonus.

"Stop making excuses" I snapped at her causing Chris to back up a little.

"Excuse me?" I rolled my eyes

"Really. Drop the bias bullshit and just fess up. The tour was mostly for your needs."

"Not all of us have privilege when it comes to investigating." Bitch didn't

"Are you serious I sit home and watch the show just like everyone else here has. Don't bring my family into this!" I pointed at Steve and Tango behind me when I said family.

I was seconds away from blowing my lid. Just like Jay stupidity I don't tolerate.

"Oh-kay time for a time out Dexie" Steve grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the stairs. "Dave, do ya mind?" he gestured him towards me

"Right, come on Dex" I was about to put up a fight but decided against it when Steve gave me a warning look. A camera person took our mics off . Thankfully they knew not to follow. Dave led me out to the bus.

"Jeez Dexie what the hell pissed you off?" he let me in. "Sit down relax." I obeyed. Running my hands through my hair trying to relax.

"What happened?" he asked sitting next to me his hand rubbing circles on my back. A warm feeling spread its way through my body.

"Her, that girl, I mean the boys and Susan not so much but your little psychic bitch ugh." I put my head in my hands.

"Don't let 'er get to you Dex." He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my head into his shirt.

"God I'm so pathetic." I laughed into his chest.

"But you wouldn't be our Dexie Doll if you weren't." his chest vibrated along with his voice.

"Shut it Tango" I mumbled pulling away from his warm body. I pushed a lock of fallen hair out of my eyes. Warm brown met my emerald greens. Slowly on instinct I started to lean in. Maybe it was my mind or not but it looked like Tango was leaning in also, so I closed my eyes.

My heart damn near jumped out of my chest when his lips meet mine. Thanking God in my head that my lips weren't chapped. Score. Oh right kissing Dave here.

I kissed back, moving my lips in sync with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us as close as possible in the position we were sitting in. His arm pulled me closer and onto his lap, my knees bent on either side of him resting on the seat.. His tongue traced the outline of my lips asking for permission, I parted my lips slightly allowing him in. I couldn't resist it I rocked my hips against his.

He pulled his mouth away and let out a low moan, before attacking my neck with his lips. His hips and mine rocked against each other. Causing my core to become heated and wet.

"Fuck" I moaned out.

"Hey, Steve to Tango and Dex" I groaned. I'm gonna kill Steve. Dave pulled away from my neck. Reaching for the walkie-talkie on his hip.

"Yeah Steve?" his arm stayed around my waist

"Did you get Little Miss Sunshine to calm down?" I growled, Steve always called me that when I was angry. Don't ask me why.

I snatched the walkie form Dave. "Steve call me that again and I will personally see to it that you never reproduce. I would be doing the world a favor." I hissed

"Oh I'd love yo see you try Dexie Doll. You should be worried about Tango's junk not mine. I mean if the two of you were to reproduce it would be the end of humanity." he laughed out. Dave and I looked at each other. Steve was to stupid to know how I felt about Dave,but did Tango every tell him his feelings?

"Umm eww" I replied. Tango nuzzled my neck his stubble tickling my skin. I grinned and ran my fingers through his short hair.

"Aha I know its me you want." Tango ripped the walkie form my hand.

"Enough" he pushed the button for Steve to also hear.

"Party pooper. Anyways we need or Declan back asap for filming set up is done."

"Bringing her in a second" Tango locked eyes with me.

"behave Dex seriously, if Jay finds out you are gone and not only that but I'm sure he'll ban you from headquarters for at least a month." I once got into a prank war with Steve until one prank caused Uncle Jay to be dripping wet head to toe. I was banned form TAPS Headquarters for two weeks. Only cause Uncle Grant thought it was funny, and lifted my punishment on the promise that I would behave.

"fine" I sighed in defeat. I raised my index finger "But if bitch says one word to me. POW I beat her senseless" I mimicked throwing a punch barley missing Tango's face.

"Fair enough" he released my waist allowing me to stand up. I noticed his hat on the floor. Must have knocked it off while in the moment. Picking it up I placed it on my head.

"Hey" I grinned like an idiot when Dave tried but failed to reach for his hat. Finally his lips crashed on to mine. I felt the being hat lifted off of my head.

"Tease" he pulled away after only a second. I made my way onto the ship. Getting my mic put back on and taking a seat next to Steve at central command.

"Hey Dex" I smiled. "Right well I sent everyone else out so you will sit here for a minute." I nodded even though he really couldn't see it his eyes were glued to the screen watching Chris and Ben at the second.

"Where did they set up wireless and the EVP recorders?" Steve grinned

"That's my girl" he gave me a side hug just as Tango sat down on my other side. He raised an eyebrow and started to watch the screens. I joined in tempted to tell Karl when his ass took up the whole screen on camera.

I finally got to investigate along side Chris and Susan later on with in the night. We got to investigate the next night also this time on the lower deck.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry of the wait. This isn't my best work.**

* * *

All the evidence gathered couldn't be used because we contaminated the digital recorders by making noise and not clarifying it was our team. Steve chewed us all out on that.

All was quiet on the Dave and Declan home front. We keep the kissing to a minimum as much as possible with Steve and everyone else around. The psychic and I mended our ways, all thanks to Chris.

"We are heading to Eastern State Penitentiary." Tango said. I started snorting.

"Eastern State. You gotta be kidding me?" Chris said.

"We've been there many times. We've caught some activity there."

"Hey Steve."

"Yes Dex?" he asked

"Dude run!" he started laughing along with me. The good old days when Brian was around. So much drama, it was better than TV (haha I made a slight funny). Uncle Jay had told him he ran out like a sissy.

Chris turned to look at me. I smiled and went on my merry way of remembering the older days of TAPS.

"Can you tell us the history there?" Ben asked. Dave rattled off the history.

"What are the claims?" I asked

"Reports of appropriations , reports of voices being heard, footsteps."

"And the feeling of dread." Tango added

"Yup feeling of dread, feeling of being watched" We craned our necks to look out the bus windows when we first saw the corner of Eastern State. I was crushed pretty much between Chris and the window.

When the bus stopped we all got off carrying note books. Still in awe of the beauty of this place. Dave and Steve rattled off about team work. I was still in a daze due to the building.

"Jane would you please join us over a the RV please?" I swear my eyes bugged. I looked at Susan standing next to me she shrugged. I caught Dave's eyes and he gave a small smile when I cocked my head to the side.

A blond girl came walk through towards us.

"Guys this is Jane she will be your new teammate." You could here a pin drop we all stood silent. This was throwing everyone through a spin.

"So guys it's your job to make sure that she is up to speed. Get her up to your level with what your doing." I sighed internally _FUN. _"By the end of this trip here at Eastern state at least one of you will be going home." Ah shit.

On the tour we all took notes accept Jane who said she didn't need one she could recall it all in her head. That had started to rub me the wrong way. I shared a look with both Heathyr and Susan. When we came to the infamous cell block that Brian ran out of screaming like a little girl.

"When we investigated here one of our investigators" Nice Steve don't mention his name. Leave it all up to me.

"Brian" I coughed. Getting a hard pat on the back from Tango signaling me to shut up.

He did something extremely against or protocol, and ran out of here. Because he saw something and he ran out. He ran out fast and screaming." I giggled.

Before the sun started to set and setup Steve was walking around on his cell. I don't know where everyone else had wondered off to, but it left me alone with Tango.

"Finally alone" he grinned.

"Yup" I popped the p inching closer. His lips where almost on mine.

"DEX!" I jumped away from Tango so fast.

"Yeah Steve?" he appeared around the bus.

"Jay wants you" he handed me the phone and gave Tango a flirty look like he was gonna hit on him, earning a scared look from Dave. Before leaning against the bus next to him.

I giggled at the sight, wont the fan's love a 'Stango' moment to happen. "Hi Uncle Jay!"

"Gezze Declan." he laughed "Tell me you are behaving for Twiddle Dee and Dum."

"Of course Uncle Jay. Wouldn't dream of acting any other way." I heard a laugh in the back. "Oh I wanna talk to Uncle Grant please."

Jay sighed but passed the phone as I could hear. "Hey Dex. Don't mind him he is just grumpy that you aren't around he's worrying about you."

"well I miss you guys and I promise I'm doing the best I can. Just wanted to say I love you guys and give all the kids kisses for me." I didn't bring up my little fit the at the ship.

"Will do sweetie, love you. Here's Jay." the phone was passed off again.

"Be good Dexie. I'm not gonna baby you, you screw up you are gone." I rolled my eyes.

"I know Uncle Jay. I love ya"

"Love ya too Dex. Tell Steve I'll check in with him later. Bye" I ended the call and handed Steve back his phone.

"Ok setup" Steve ushered me inside. Ben took over the leader role as to where the cameras were placed and helping teach Jane.

Susan and I had both been running wires and were at command central grabbing more. When Steve started asking about the cameras. In my opinion poor Ben was under pressure when he asked Susan which one we had to sacrifice, forgetting that we had five wires for all five cameras not four.

I give him credit for trying to laugh it off when under pressure.

* * *

**Reviews are like sexy Nick Carter lol XOXO **


End file.
